


Eclipse Party

by dark_myst



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-sexual licking, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_myst/pseuds/dark_myst
Summary: John and Alexander have a mini vacation and eclipse party, sort of, Lafayette and Hercules are there, and they all bond while moon passes over the sun.





	Eclipse Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary sucks, otherwise I hope you enjoy it and that there aren't too many errors if so, let me know.

“Alex babe, don't look straight at the sun you'll burn your eyes.” John was exasperated, he sometimes wondered how someone so smart could be so dumb. 

“But John it want to see the eclipse now,” Alexander whined, he didn't see what the problem was it wasn't like he wanted to stare at it the entire time. 

John just sighed, “Lex, the eclipse isn't even going to happen for another three hours you won't be able to see anything yet, beside Laf and Herc will be here soon then we can go up to the roof.” 

Alexander huffed and walked in from their balcony to join John in the living room. He was excited he'd never seen an eclipse before and the fact that he lived long enough to see this one was amazing. Alexander sat on the couch and when John sat next to him Alexander draped himself onto John’s shoulder. John just wrapped his arm around Alexander and pulled him close. Alexander craned his neck to kiss John on the jaw and when John just turned the t.v. to some show he didn’t care about, so he decided John wasn’t paying enough attention to him, and in response he licked him. 

“Did you just lick me?” John asked, he didn't know what else it could be but he was confused on why his boyfriend decided that licking him was was a good thing to do. In response Alexander just licked his cheek again. “Alexander, why?”

“Why not?” Alexander said doing it for a third time. He didn’t really have a plan when he did it the first time, but now it was fun a way to mess with John. 

“God Alex, you’re so gross.” John put his hand over Alexander’s mouth, which stopped him for all of ten seconds, then he just licked his hand. “Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with your nonsense.” John’s smile took any negativity out of the statement, and Alexander grinned from behind his hand, and then licked it again. With that John moved Alexander into a light headlock, pushing Alexander’s face into his armpit. 

Alexander wasn’t about to lick John there even, if John had taken a shower after his workout he had to much hair. That wasn’t any fun for him so he pushed against John’s chest until John let him out, “Now that I have your full attention I would like to propose a motion that you give me back my laptop.” 

“Not happening Lex,” John said smiling. 

“John, why not?” Alexander pouted and flopped back onto the couch. 

“Because Laf and Herc will be here soon to watch the eclipse, and I don’t want to have to pull you out of your work again. Once is enough for me and I’m sure I’ll have to do it again tonight.” John was amused, he had this conversation almost every day that he was off and he had it every day of their mini vacation. 

Alexander was bored he wanted to do something but John had confiscated his laptop and his phone, not trusting him to not do work. He had a long weekend off, after Washington realized he only took two days off the last year and forced him to take off after Alexander expressed interest in the eclipse. 

John was amused that Alexander was almost incapable of amusing himself without his computer and phone, “You could get one of the notebooks we bought for the sake of buying school supplies?”

With that suggestion Alexander got up and then grabbed one of the notebooks they kept on hand after they looked school supplies for the third time. He then went to get his favorite pen, one he found in the library when he was in college that still hasn’t run out of ink, and then he sat on the floor in front of John and leaned on his legs. From there he put the book on the coffee table and started writing. Alexander didn’t pause in his writing when John started running his hand through his hair, he just leaned his head back into it. 

After the show John was watching was over there was a knock on the door, “It’s unlocked!” John shouted making Alexander startle. 

“Is that Herc and Laf?” Alexander asked leaning back to look at John.

“I hope so otherwise we might not make it till the eclipse.” John said and kissed Alex’s forehead. 

Alexander just grinned at him as Lafayette and Hercules walked into their living room equipped with eclipse glasses and donuts. Well at least the glasses explained why they took so long, getting from the door to the living room, you couldn’t see for shit with those on. As to the box of donuts in Lafayette’s hand Alexander quickly stood and grabbed it. He reclaimed his spot on the floor, opening the box to see eclipse donuts he grabbed one for himself and another one that he immediately passed up to John. 

“I see how it is you can't greet us at the door but as soon as there food you're all over it,” Hercules said with a grin, “John didn’t you feed him breakfast?” 

John laughed, “Yeah but when actually eats he burns through it pretty fast.” Alexander just huffed having shoved half of his donut into his mouth. John ruffled his hair at his pout. “So when is the eclipse supposed to actually happen?”

Lafayette just shrugged and moved to join Hercules on the loveseat. “We assumed that one of you had looked it up.”

Alexander finally finished his donut, “It starts in about an hour so we should go up in about thirty minutes, or better yet as soon as we make our drinks.”

“What are we making?” Lafayette asked.

“Some drink John found on pinterest.” Alexander said with a huge grin.

John blushed pinterest wasn’t the hobby he was most proud of and Alexander liked seeing him blush when it was mentioned. His embarrassment didn’t really make sense as both Hercules and Lafayette were frequently on it. “Yeah but Alex is mixing them because I suck at.”

“Yeah little rich boy can’t mix his own drinks.” Alexander teased smiling as he patted John’s leg, standing up. John just reached to tug his hair. In response Alexander leaned down and licked his face before walking into the kitchen, laughing at John’s disgusted noises. 

“I don’t even want to know what that was.” Hercules said moving to follow Alexander into the kitchen. Alexander might be mixing but Hercules was going to be the one that would end up carrying the pitcher up to the roof, not Alexander and his noodle arms. Not that Hercules would say that.

~~~~~

Once the drinks were mixed the group went up to the roof to the lawn chairs they had already placed up there for this exact reason. Hercules had the pitcher, John carried the donut, and Lafayette was carrying glasses for both the drinks and the sun. Alexander was carrying his notebook and pen, best to give him something to do in case it took longer than expected for them to see anything. Otherwise John was going to be licked, regardless of the fact that they have separate chairs.

After a few minutes they all had their glasses on Lafayette and Hercules were talking about the drinks, Alexander was eating another donut, and John was sunbathing while staring at the sun. John was the first one to notice the moon starting to cover the sun, “Guys it’s starting.”

With those words the all shifted in their seats to watch the sun go dark. After awhile the sun became more covered they noticed a change in the city, it seemed to get quieter, not silent but there was a noticeable difference, street lights started coming on as the temperature started dropping. Alexander not being one for any kind of quite spoke, “Guys I’m really glad I got to watch this with you.”

“Me too I can think of no one else I’d rather experience this with, I’m glad I came back to the U.S., not just for this but this is a nice bonus.” Lafayette said while grabbing hercules’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. 

“I’m just glad we get to see a total eclipse,” Hercules said. 

“I’m happy that my father let us have this apartment to ourselves for a long weekend.” John spoke, “I guess I should be glad that he likes having an apartment where my little sister is planning on going to college.” 

At that they raised a glass in honor. They were happy that they could all get time off for this, sure there’d be others but this one was special, who knew what happen between now and then. Alexander didn’t think he’d live to see any eclipse, but he wanted to see as many as possible if it meant spending time with these guys. And as the sun went dark they looked at each other from under their glasses only raising them to share in smiles lit by the streetlights below, and when it was done they enjoyed a moment together drinking and eating donuts as the moon slowly crossed to the other side of the sun. Once it was completely done they moved back inside and continued to drink well into the night.

~~~~~

Once John and Alexander were laying bed. John wrapped himself around Alexander and tucked his boyfriend’s head under his chin. John had thought that Alexander was asleep when he asked, “John?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Alexander moved as close as possible.

“I love you too.” John pressed a kissed to Alexander’s hair. 

After another moment, “Hey John?”

“Yeah” John yawned. Alexander just licked his neck, “God Alexander you’re so gross, is this going to be a thing now.” John tried to wipe off his neck.

Alexander just giggled and licked him again, “Probably, you know you love me,” Alexander said tucking his head under John’s chin. 

“Yeah you’re right, I do,” and with that John drifted off and Alexander soon followed. Both were thinking, as the drifted off, that they were lucky to be alive and they wouldn’t want to trade today for anything.


End file.
